clubanimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
One Piece
thumb|One Piece One Piece (ワンピース Wan Pīsu) es un manga y anime del autor Eiichirō Oda. La serie narra la historia de un joven llamado Monkey D. Luffy, que inspirado por su amigo pirata Shanks comienza un viaje para alcanzar su sueño, ser el Rey de los piratas, para lo cual deberá encontrar el tesoro One Piece dejado por el anterior rey de los piratas Gol D. Roger. El manga es publicado en la revista Shōnen Jump de Shūeisha desde 1997 y lleva editados un total de 60 volúmenes. Por otra parte, el anime es realizado por Toei Animation y se transmite en Fuji TV desde agosto de 1999 contando con 481 episodios hasta la fecha. Larp editores se encarga de su publicación en Argentina, Planeta DeAgostini se encarga de la publicación del manga en España y en México fue publicado por Editorial Toukan. Y posiblemente una nueva reimpresion en Grupo Editorial Vid. One Piece es el manga más vendido de la historia de la revista Shōnen Jump, con más de 200 millones de copias vendidas. En la encuesta realizada por la Agencia de Cultura Japonesa, sobre los 50 mejores animes y mangas de Japón, One Piece alcanzó el puesto 11. El anime también ha contado con reconocimientos. En el ranking publicado por TV Asahi de 2005, sobre los 100 mejores animes de todos los tiempos, basado a una encuesta online en Japón, One Piece alcanzó el puesto 6. Eiichiro Oda está muy influenciado por el manga Dragon Ball. Argumento One Piece es una aventura de piratas. Es la historia de un chico llamado Monkey D. Luffy (Luffy Monkey D. en español, dada la onomástica japonesa de poner antes el apellido que el nombre) quien, cuando tenía 7 años,Oda, Eiichirō (2004). The Black Cat Pirates. One Piece. 4, Viz Media. p. p. 28. ISBN 1-59116-337-4. comió accidentalmente una Fruta del Diablo, convirtiéndose en un hombre de goma aunque al precio de hacerle incapaz de nadar. Luffy, inspirado por el pirata Shanks "Akagami", sale al mar diez años despuésOda, Eiichirō (2007). Straight Ahead!!!. One Piece. 15, Viz Media. p. p. 90. ISBN 1-4215-1092-8. para convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. Para ello necesitaría encontrar una tripulación adecuada, diez personas que lo acompañarían en su aventura. Dicho título honorífico nacería con la leyenda del pirata Gol D. Roger, conocido junto a su tripulación como los únicos capaces de la hazaña de recorrer por completo la Grand Line 22 años antes del inicio del viaje de Luffy. Roger sería ejecutado por el Gobierno Mundial, pero antes de morir, menciona la existencia de su gran tesoro, el One Piece, legándoselo a aquel que lo encuentre primero. Su muerte da inicio a la Gran Era de los Piratas, lanzando a incontables piratas hacia la Grand Line (entre ellos, a Luffy) en busca del tesoro perdido con la creencia de que aquel que lo consiga merecería proclamarse como el Rey entre todos los piratas. En su viaje, Monkey D. Luffy derrotará a gran cantidad de adversarios. Además, irá conociendo a otros personajes, de los cuales, algunos se unirán a él como miembros de su tripulación mientras que otros le ayudarán por un tiempo, transformándose en valiosas amistades. Personajes Principales * Monkey D. Luffy, es el capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. A los 7 añosSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.4, Chapter 27, Fan question: What are the ages of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Shanks?((JP) ISBN 4-08-872594-8 (US) ISBN 1-59116-337-4 ) se comió la Gomu Gomu no Mi, una Fruta del Diablo que le permitió estar hecho de goma. Su sueño es encontrar el One Piece y ser el futuro rey de los piratas. Tiene 17 años. Su seiyū son Mayumi Tanaka y Urara Takano, en el doblaje español es Jaime Roca y en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Diana Pérez. * Roronoa Zoro, es el espadachín principal y el primer oficial (segundo al mando) de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Fue el primero que se unió a Luffy, tiene 19 años.SBS question: One Piece Manga - Vol.7 - Chapter 55, Fan question: How old is Sanji-san?((JP) ISBN 4-08-872683-9 (US) ISBN 1-59116-852-X )Su sueño es convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo y "ser famoso, aunque tenga mala fama". Su seiyū son Kazuya Nakai, Megumi Urawa y Wataru Takagi, en el doblaje español es Jorge Saudinós y en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Alfredo Basurto. * Nami, es la navegante de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Al principio viajó con Luffy simplemente como cooperación mutua, luego se unió formalmente a la tripulación de Luffy. Su sueño es poder hacer un mapa completo del mundo. Tiene 18 años. Su seiyū son Akemi Okamura, Wakana Yamazaki y Megumi Toyoguchi, en el doblaje español es Diana Torres y en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Georgina Sánchez. * Usopp, es el artillero e inventor de la tripulación. Es un tirador excelente y tiene 17 años. Usopp deseó navegar con Luffy porque su sueño es convertirse en un valiente guerrero del mar, reunirse con su padre algún día y que esté orgulloso de él. Su seiyū es Kappei Yamaguchi, en el doblaje español es José Carabias y en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Aldo Lugo. * Sanji, es el cocinero de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Es un experto cocinero y tiene 19 años. Su sueño es encontrar el legendario mar All Blue (un hipotético océano que albergaría a los peces de todos los cuatro océanos y el Grand Line). Se unió a Luffy luego de los incidentes en el Restaurante Baratie. Su seiyū son Hiroaki Hirata y Ikue Otani, en el doblaje español es Alfredo Martínez y en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Noé Velázquez. * Tony Tony Chopper, es el médico de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Es un reno con una nariz azul y tiene 15 años, tiene las características de un ser humano, porque comió la Fruta del Diablo Hito Hito no mi que le dio forma y habilidades humanas. Se une a la tripulación para hacer honor al deseo de su padre adoptivo y porque desea expandir sus horizontes y ser un doctor capaz de curar todas las enfermedades. Su seiyū es Ikue Ohtani, en el doblaje español es Luis Vicente Ivars y en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Nallely Solís. * Nico Robin, es la arqueóloga y erudita de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Tiene 28 años, luego de la incursión en Alabasta, Robin pidió a Luffy unirse a su equipo, el cual aceptó. Es usuaria de la Hana Hana no mi, que le permite hacer florecer varias partes de su cuerpo (brazos, piernas, etc.) en cualquier lugar. Su sueño es descubrir lo que sucedió durante el Siglo Vacío, historia que se encuentra narrada en unos monolitos llamados Poneglyphs. Su seiyū es Yuriko Yamaguchi, en el doblaje español es Rosa Campillo. * Franky, es el carpintero e ingeniero de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, es el creador del actual barco de la tripulación, el Thousand Sunny y tiene 35 años. Se une al Sombrero de Paja después de los incidentes en Enies Lobby que le convirtieron en un criminal. Su sueño es dar la vuelta al mundo con su barco. Su seiyū son Kazuki Yao y Junko Noda. * Brook, es el músico de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Hasta ahora, el último en unirse a la tripulación y tiene 88 años. Es un esqueleto vivo, debido a que comió la Yomi Yomi no mi, una Fruta del Diablo que le permitió volver a la vida, después de morir junto a su anterior tripulación. Su sueño es reencontrarse con Laboon, una enorme ballena a la cual los Piratas Rumbar prometieron volver a ver después de su viaje por el Grand Line, promesa que no pudieron cumplir. Su seiyū es Yūichi Nagashima. Producción One Piece comenzó como dos historias one-shot tituladas Romance Dawn, cuyo nombre sería usado más tarde como título del primer capítulo y volumen. En ambas aparecía el personaje de Luffy, e incluían elementos que posteriormente se incluirían en la serie principal. La primera de estas historias cortas fue publicada en agosto de 1996 en un número especial de la Shōnen Jump y después en One Piece Red. La segunda se publicó en el número 41 de la Shōnen Jump en 1996 y reimpresa en 1998 en la colección de historias cortas, Wanted!. Oda planeó inicialmente que One Piece durara cinco años, incluyendo los detalles del final de la historia, pero descubrió que disfrutaba con la historia demasiado como para darle término en ese plazo y actualmente no tiene idea de cuánto le llevará acabarla. Sin embargo, el autor afirmó en julio de 2007, que el final sería el mismo que había planeado desde el principio y que estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo hasta su final, sin importar cuantos años le llevara. Contenido de la obra Manga El manga se publica semanalmente en la revista semanal Shōnen Jump desde la edición 34 de 1997, posteriormente se publica en versión Tankōbon, de los cuales lleva 60 volúmenes publicados hasta la fecha y 609 capítulos lanzados hasta la fecha. Con motivo de la décima película de One Piece, Oda sacó el Tomo 0, además de algunos capitulos introductorios, para darle más publicidad a la película. En España se han editado 54 tomos hasta la fecha. One Piece es publicado por Larp Editores en Argentina y será publicado por Grupo Editorial Vid en México. La serie esta licenciada al idioma inglés por Viz Media, empresa de distribución de anime y manga en América del Norte. El primer volumen en inglés fue publicado por Viz en junio de 2003. Hasta octubre de 2008 han sido publicados 19 volúmenes en Inglés. Los volúmenes se distribuyen en Australia y Nueva Zelanda por Madman Entertainment, el primer volumen fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre de 2008. En el Reino Unido, es publicado por Gollancz Manga. Anime } Al igual que la mayoría de los animes, el de One Piece es una adaptación animada del manga. Producida por Toei Animation, la serie anime One Piece se estrenó en Japón por Fuji TV el 20 de octubre de 1999. Las diferencias entre anime y manga son más o menos notorias y el principal cambio se da en los llamados rellenos (o fillers), aunque se han dado algunas ediciones de mayor o menor importancia durante la historia en el anime con respecto a lo acontecido en el manga. One Piece lleva 481 episodios emitidos en idioma japonés, 452 en italiano, 405 en catalán, 400 en alemán, 325 en francés, 252 en coreano, 195 en español, 195 en inglés, 195 en valenciano, 156 en euskera (195 licenciados), 130 en portugués, 52 en gallego y 52 en latino (de los cuales en contexto a lo que capitulos originales respectan serían 84, pero con las censuras llevadas a cabo, así como por los recortes de varios capítulos temrinaron siendo 52). En Singapur, el anime es licenciado por ODEX, que produjo un doblaje Inglés, que duró 104 episodios. En julio de 2008 la revista Weekly Shōnen Jump, anunció el lanzamiento de un prototipo que precedió a One Piece, Romance Dawn, está siendo adaptada en un anime OVA, como parte de the Jump Super Anime Tour. OVAs promocionales Han sido producidas Tres OVAs. La primera, One Piece: Te derrotaré!, pirata Ganzack|倒せ！海賊ギャンザック|Taose!, kaizoku Ganzack, fue producida por Production I.G para el Jump Super Anime Tour de 1998 y dirigida por Gorō Taniguchi. Dura 29 minutos y sus personajes son diseños de Hisashi Kagawa. En la historia, Luffy, Nami y Zoro son atacados por un monstruo marino, que destruye su barco y les separa. Luffy acaba en la playa de una isla, donde salva de dos piratas a una niña pequeña llamada Medaka. Los habitantes del lugar, incluido el padre de Medaka, han sido capturados y obligados a realizar trabajos forzosos por Ganzak y su tripulación. Después de escuchar que este había robado toda la comida, Luffy y Zoro salen corriendo a recuperarla. Cuando luchan con los piratas, uno de ellos secuestra a Medaka. Una lucha comienza entre Luffy y Ganzak, terminando con la captura del primero. Mientras, Zoro es instado a dejar el combate, amenazándole con matar a los aldeanos. Estos se rebelan contra Ganzak, y mientras los isleños y los piratas luchan, Nami libera a los tres prisioneros, Luffy, Zoro y Medaka. Ganzak da término a la rebelión y muestra su barco de batalla armado. Es el momento para los Sombrero de Paja de Derrotar Al Pirata Ganzack! y evitar que destruya la isla. El segundo Ova, One Piece: Romance Dawn Story, fue producido por Toei Animation para el Jump Super Anime Tour de 2008. Tiene 34 minutos de duración. Está basado en la primera versión de Romance Dawn, el prototipo de la historia de One Piece, pero incluye a los miembros de la tripulación hasta la incorporación de Brook, así como la aparición del segundo barco, el Thousand Sunny. Durante la búsqueda de comida para la tripulación, Luffy llegó a un pueblo costero, derrotando a un pirata llamado Crescent Moon Gally en el camino. Conoce a una niña llamada Silk, abandonada por unos piratas que atacaron el pueblo y criada por el alcalde, lo que hizo que valorase el pueblo como "su tesoro". Los habitantes confunden a Luffy con Gally y le capturan justo cuando el verdadero Gally retorna. Éste lanza a Luffy al agua planeando destrozar el pueblo, pero Silk salva a Luffy que va tras Gally. Los sombrero de paja llegan para ayudar a Luffy, y con su ayuda, recuperan el tesoro para la ciudad, consiguen comida y destrozan el barco de Gally. El tercer OVA One Piece: Strong World Episode 0 es la animación del tomo especial del Manga de One piece, llamado: "Cápitulo 0". El cual nos muestra como eran las cosas antes y después de la muerte de Roger. Además, es el capitulo introductorio a la tan esperada "Movie 10" de One Piece: "Strong World". Omakes * Omake 1: BLUE DATA BOOK 4 KOMA (Manga) * Omake 2: REPORT TIME (Manga y Anime) * Omake 3: OBAHAN TIME (Manga y Anime) * Omake 4: JINGI-NAI TIME (Manga y Anime) * Omake 5: CHOPPER MAN (Manga y Anime) * Omake 6: MONSTER TIME (Manga y Anime) * Omake 7: SPACE TIME (Manga) * Omake 8: SANNEN SEA GUMI AKAGAMI TIME (Manga) * Omake 9: MARCHEN TIME (Manga) * Omake 11: ED SULLIVAN SHOW (Manga) Películas Desde el inicio de la serie, la compañía Toei Animation ha creado 10 películas, lanzándose una cada año. Las primeras tres películas fueron presentadas en un programa doble junto con otras producciones de Toei. Además la segunda, tercera y quinta película incluían cortos animados cómicos. Las primeras siete películas son historias originales creados por Toei, mientras que la octava y la novena son versiones alternativas de partes del manga, en cambio la décima película tiene una historia ideada por Oda. Artbooks y guías En formato impreso podemos encontrar cuatro Artbook sobre el manga (Color Walk 1, Color Walk 2, Color Walk 3 LION, Color Walk 4 EAGLE y Color Walk 5 SHARK), tres guías del manga (One Piece: Red - Grand Characters, Luffy Pirates 4-Panel Theater '' y ''One Piece: Yellow - Grand Elements), aparte de múltiples dōjinshis escritos por aficionados a la serie, algunos de larga extensión. Videojuegos lanzado en Japón, por la consola portátil WonderSwan], fue el primer videojuego de ''One Piece en el mercado. Hasta el 2008, veintinueve videojuegos de One Piece, han sido lanzados en nueve videoconsolas diferentes, entre ellos: Battle Stadium D.O.N, Jump Ultimate Stars y One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Cinco de los videojuegos también han sido vendidos en los Estados Unidos y dos en Europa. Los videojuegos de la videoconsola Wii llegaron a Europa en junio del 2009, su primera parte (Unlimited Cruise 1: El tesoro bajo las olas), y en octubre del mismo año la segunda entrega (Unlimited Cruise 2: El despertar de un héroe). Por otra parte, se han anunciado otros juegos para la Nintendo DS y PlayStation Portable de consolas de mano. El de la consola de Nintendo se llama: One Piece Gigant Battle. Otros medios Otros productos de One Piece incluyen un juego de cartas realizado por Bandai con el nombre de One Piece CCG y un drama CD centrado en el personaje de Nefertari Vivi lanzado por Avex Trax el 26 de Diciembre de 2002. Recepción One Piece es actualmente el manga más vendido en la historia de la Weekly Shōnen Jump en Japón. El manga es lo más vendido de la Weekly Shōnen Jump en once años. El Tomo 27 de One Piece tiene un historial de ventas en Japón de 2,63 millones de unidades vendidas en su primera impresión (fue el tomo más vendido de la historia); hasta el volumen 48 la serie había vendido más de 140 millones de copias y era el segundo manga más vendido en Japón de todos los tiempos. One Piece fue el manga más vendido del 2007; tambien en el año 2008 fue el más vendido, con más de 5,956,540 copias. Hasta mediados de 2009, el tomo 53 de One Piece había vendido más de 1,801,877 copias, por lo tanto fue el tomo más vendido del año. One Piece a logrado convertirse en el manga más vendido del año 2010 con más de 32 millones de copias superando a mangas como Naruto por más 26 millones copias, En Noviembre de 2010 One Piece superó los 200 millones de copias vendidas, convirtiéndose en el primer manga que rompe ese récord en la historia de Japón y logrando superar al famoso manga de Dragon Ball que a vendido 152 millones de copias desde su creación. Este año obtuvo Gran Premio de "Licencias del Año 2010" dada por Creative Market Tokyo2010. En una encuesta de Oricon de 2008, los japoneses votaron por One Piece, como el manga más interesante.Oricon: most interesting manga - Tokyograph.(2007-09-25) Consultado el 16 de septiembre de 2009. One Piece, fue la serie japonesa más descargada en julio de 2008, por BitTorrent. Fuente: Wikipedia, La enciclopedia libre Categoría:Animes